


What more are we

by InLust



Series: we might as well be together [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Floor Sex, Friends With Benefits, Relationship Development, accidental domestic fluff, alex is raised by wolves, banter over laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is exhausted from her latest mission. She just wants a bath, some wine, and maybe some pizza. What she doesn't expect is Lucy Lane in her apartment...folding her laundry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What more are we

**Author's Note:**

> this was literal trash. i am literal trash for writing this piece of smut because it wasn't intended to be smut they were going to banter, and flirt, and kiss, and it was supposed to be sweet and fluffy but here we are
> 
> directorship friends with benefits sex and clearly when a girl comes by and folds your laundry that probably means something more but i dont know yall what do you think?

Her muscles are exhausted, which they should be considering she’d run a quarter of a mile after a scientist who decided to take a serum that turned him into a leaping frog. To be honest, Alex didn’t get to do much running as she did _parkour_ instead. And let it be known, that is not her forte and she hopes it _never_ has to be. 

What she needs is a nice glass-- **bottle** \--of wine, a bubble bath, and _maybe_ some pizza. She really needs to work on her cardio some more, but pizza is never a bad choice.

In all honesty, there’s nothing more that she wants than to be in her apartment and in her bed. She’s happy to forgo everything else for some sleep and maybe a massage.

As she pushes her keys into the lock, she hears something on the other side. A pattering of light footsteps moving back and forth. Her fight or flight instincts kick into gear and she pulls out her gun from her back holster. She turns the key and pushes the door open slowly. 

She sweeps the room with her gun and quickly aims at the figure standing in her living room. “Freeze!” 

And Alex is standing with a gun pointed back at her across the room. Honestly, she doesn’t know what she’s expecting to find in her apartment, a burglar, a murderer, a stray animal, but definitely **not** _Lucy Lane_.

Lucy definitely looks a lot less threatening wearing her tattered National City University t-shirt and highlighter pink shorts. Her hair is messily tied up and the makeup is completely gone. 

“We should really stop greeting each other like this,” Lucy jokes as she lowers her gun and places it down on the coffee table. 

Alex is still a little confused, maybe she’s just tired, but she puts the safety on her gun and places it on the kitchen counter. “I didn’t know you were coming over today,” she says as she slips out of her blazer. The tension in her back reminds her of how exhausted she is. 

She doesn’t expect Lucy there tonight. And she definitely does not expect Lucy to be _folding laundry_ in her living room. Yet, there the major was, folding laundry as if it were the most normal thing in the world in Alex’s apartment. Just like that, Alex feels at peace though, hearing Lucy quietly hum as she folds one of Alex’s black t-shirts. 

“I sent you a message earlier today,” Lucy says as she continues to pick up clothes from the laundry basket. 

Alex pinches the bridge of her nose. “Sorry, it’s been a busy week.”

“I know,” Lucy says throwing a smirk over her shoulder. “I saw this laundry basket sitting outside of your closet _last week_.”

“So you thought you’d break into my apartment and fold my laundry?” She stands awkwardly in _her_ own home next to her couch a good distance from Lucy. 

“It was bugging me.” Lucy shrugs ignoring the fact about breaking in Alex’s apartment completely. It actually amuses the DEO agent. 

Because here Lucy Lane was, folding her laundry like it was just another day. Like the fact that her presence in Alex’s small, barely unpacked apartment was the most normal thing in the universe. Alex really wonders when they got to this point of their relationship. Not that they were in a _relationship_ , which is why Alex still stands a good three feet away from Lucy, wondering why she actually feels like she’s home with Lucy nonchalantly folding laundry in her living room. 

Alex doesn’t realize she’s staring until something comes flying at her face. She barely catches her workout shorts before staring at Lucy indignantly. 

Lucy smiles playfully as she picks up Alex’s panties. “Are you going to help or what?”

“I didn’t ask you to do this,” Alex grumbles as she folds her shorts and drops it onto one of the many piles Lucy’s laid out on the couch. 

The shorter woman huffs and takes the shorts Alex’s just folded and does it over, folding it neatly and precisely before putting it into a different pile. “Here I am trying to do something nice,” Lucy complains.

Alex picks up her shirt and folds twice it before setting it down. “I mean, you are only doing this to make up for the fact that you broke into my apartment,” she banters as Lucy picks up her shirt and once again folds neatly. “Hey! I’m folding it perfectly fine.”

“You’re folding it like an _animal_ ,” Lucy chides good naturedly as she takes Alex’s button up from her hands. “Look at this, you should’ve hung it and now it’s all wrinkly.”

Alex throws up her hands in surrender. “It’s my laundry. I can do whatever I want.”

“Like let it sit at the corner of your room until you run out of underwear again?” Lucy waves one of Alex’s boyshorts in front of her. 

“God, you’re so annoying,” Alex says through her smile as she snatches her underwear out of Lucy’s hand. “How would you know when I run out of underwear?” 

Lucy bites her lip and smiles with mirth at the taller woman. “You can’t honestly think that I don’t check out your ass when you’re at the DEO now do you?” she flirts aggressively.

“Director Lane, I don’t think that’s very professional,” Alex flirts back as she slips her hand onto Lucy’s lithe waist.

“What can you do about it?” Lucy’s eyes are focused on Alex’s lips as she slips her arms around her shoulders.

Alex brings Lucy in closer against her body. It’s strange how easily Lucy can make her so hot by being in her space, smelling like coconut and shea butter, wearing her clothes, and looking hot even when she’s dressed down. It’s a stark difference from Lucy any other time they’ve stumbled into her apartment, tearing clothes off one another desperately, kissing each other as if they were struggling to share the limited air between them, and digging their nails into one another so they wouldn't forget how good they could make each other feel. God, Alex wants Lucy. Stomach twists and turns inside of her like she’s hungry, her throat goes dry like she’s thirsty, and her heart pounds like she’s yearning. It’s a visceral sensation that cuts through her chest, reaching out for the woman in her arms. 

Alex hums, finding comfort in her bones as she holds Lucy against her body. Alex _wants_ Lucy, but not like any other time. She wants her as much as she **needs** her. It feels like everything is at ease in that moment. 

Time slows down and Alex shuts her eyes to let the exhaustion spread through her body. 

She feels Lucy’s lips come up to meet hers gently and Alex sighs into the kiss, pulling her in closer. She maintains a keen focus on the way Lucy kisses, passionately yet profoundly, slowly yet hungrily. Alex returns with growing fervor, swiping her tongue at the woman’s bottom lip before darting out to tease her tongue. 

Lucy moans as she cards her fingers through Alex’s hair, trying to draw her tight against her body. 

Alex’s hand roams all over Lucy’s body, feeling the heat through her ratty t-shirt. The fact that it’s _her_ shirt Lucy is wearing urges Alex on because feeling Lucy through her shirt isn’t enough. She wants to tear it off and throw it aside because it’s in the way. 

Lucy untucks Alex’s shirt from her slacks and quickly tries to undo her belt. She starts kneeling down, bringing Alex with her. Alex keeps kissing Lucy, hindering the process as they both fall to their knees. Lucy unbuttons Alex’s shirt quickly as Alex unbuckles her slacks and pushes them down. Through a small giggle, Lucy lies back down on the ground, tugging her edges of Alex’s open shirt. 

The way she smiles at Alex is unfair because it only makes Alex want her more. The hunger in her stomach grows as she slowly crawls towards Lucy, her hands pushing up her National City University t-shirt and she tugs it off a little rougher than intended. Lucy doesn’t seem to mind as she bites her lip, her back arches at Alex’s hands cupping her breasts. 

Alex doesn’t want to just see Lucy, she wants to hear her. She ducks down to take a pebbled nipple between her lips, sucking slowly. For the first time, Alex wants to take her time drawing out the moans from the counsel’s lips. She feels the vibrations in Lucy’s chest as she sucks on her breast, while her other hand pinches her nipple. Beneath her, she can feel Lucy’s legs moving together, her thighs pressed tightly against each other to give her some relief. Alex lavishes her other breast generously, but Lucy takes it torturously as her hand tugs at Alex’s hair, pulling her away with a low pop. 

Her eyes are dark and pupils are blown as she pulls Alex into a bruising kiss. “Fuck me now,” she rasps in frustration. 

“All you had to do was ask,” Alex cheekily says as she slides a hand into Lucy’s annoyingly pink shorts. Alex buries her face in Lucy’s neck at the realization that she isn’t wearing underwear underneath those shorts. “You’re so hot.” Her fingers slide through the copious wetness pooling at her entrance. Alex kisses just below Lucy’s ear and down her neck as she slips a finger in. 

Lucy grabs onto Alex’s tight bicep and lifts her hips to meet the single digit. “A-alex,” she calls out through her ragged breaths. “Fuck- _more_.”

The desperation in Lucy’s voice brings a smile to Alex’s lips before she gently sucks at the juncture of Lucy’s neck. She shifts herself to straddle Lucy’s leg and gives her hand better access to Lucy. When she pushes in a second finger, Lucy lets out a guttural groan, and Alex can’t help but swallow the sound. 

Lucy swallows the wanton whine from Alex as she kisses her harder than before. She wants Alex too. She keeps one hand at the base of Alex’s neck, fingers tangled in her hair, as the other searches for Alex’s entrance. She moans at the generous wetness. Alex is on her knees, supporting her weight over Lucy on one arm. So when Lucy quickly pushes two fingers into Alex’s core, the woman nearly buckles. 

Their lips part with a pleasured moan that makes Alex shake above her. When their eyes meet, it’s like electricity shoots between the two and they meet like magnets once more. Alex pumps her fingers in and out of Lucy with fast and deep thrusts as her hips undulate to meet Lucy’s pace. Their share whimpers and moans as they move with one another. It reminds Alex of how little she dislikes Lucy and more of why she lets the woman around her at all. There’s a pleasured laugh as Lucy moves her thumb across her clit. Lucy knows exactly what Alex’s needs and she’s more than willing to provide. 

Alex upper body buckles from pleasure and she collapses into Lucy’s neck, inhaling her scent deeply as they keep thrusting. Lucy’s walls quiver around her fingers and Alex slips in a third finger that rips a loud moan from the back of the smaller woman’s throat. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Alex swears into Lucy’s neck. She bites down, trying desperately not to leave a mark but the way, Lucy feels around her fingers makes it hard not to. 

“ _Alex_ , _please_.” The way she says her name is laced with desire. More than anything Alex could comprehend. The pressure in her core builds, her walls flutter around Lucy’s fingers, and her mouth closes harshly around Lucy’s soft neck. 

With one hard thrust, Lucy comes, curling her fingers and pushing Alex into her second orgasm. Lucy’s nails dig into the back of Alex’s neck as Alex’s teeth bites into her skin. 

Alex feels her body collapse onto the ground, on top of Lucy as she tries to catch her breath. Lucy is lying underneath her, exactly the same. While Alex slowly eases her fingers out of Lucy, Lucy does the same before wrapping her arms around her lazily. Alex is too tired from the day in general to fight against the post coital cuddling. Usually, it’s either one of them stirring to get the hell out. What bugs the crap out of Alex the most right now though is how Lucy smells even better after sex.

There’s a sense of contentment. Like there is time between them. Alex lies there, breathing in tandem with Lucy. Her aching bones bother her, but not as disruptively. 

“Bedroom?” Lucy asks breathlessly. 

Alex shakes her head. “You know what I was going to do tonight?” 

“Mm?” 

“Take a nice long bubble bath, order some food, and drink a bottle of wine.” Lucy hums at how good that sounds. “But here I am, on the floor of my apartment _with you_.” 

“Is this your way of kicking me out Danvers?” Lucy asks jokingly, but Alex can detect the insecurity in her voice. 

“You can go,” Alex begins and immediately feels Lucy tense beneath her. She finds some strength to push herself over Lucy again, her hands on either side of the major’s head. “Or you can join me.”

“Wouldn’t want to cramp your style.” It’s cute how tough Lucy thinks she is. 

“I mean you’ve already folded my laundry and gave me an orgasm, I want to see what else your hands can do.” Alex smirks at the woman underneath her. 

Lucy looks up at Alex, searching her eyes. It makes Alex uncomfortable to let Lucy stare at her but she lets Lucy do it anyways because it still calms her. Lucy calms her and makes her feel at home. 

“What’s in it for me Danvers?” Lucy daringly flirts as her hands slide up Alex’s shoulder blades. 

And Alex has no qualms responding with, “Breakfast.”


End file.
